degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-26233209-20160618160948
So I finished season 2 yesterday (watched all 10 episodes yesterday) and that ending gave me chills. I'm truly astounded by how the writing on this show has tremendously improved from that of the latter seasons of Next Generation. Just to elaborate more on my thoughts: - Zoe really stood out to me this season. Gosh, she is such a complex, multifaceted, and layered girl. She intrigues me. Her coming to terms with her identity was so raw and real. I felt chills. She has reached top status for me. Absolutely LOVE this girl. - Shiny happened. Need I say more? I absolutely love these two and I hope they recieve further development in upcoming seasons. I'm confident they will make my heart melt <3 - I loved Shay's development this season as well as her dynamic with Frankie. We got to see a lot more of Shay's point of view and she is such a well-rounded and balanced girl. LOL I remember back in 14A when she was hitting on Dallas, I just thought she was a thirsty little niner. However, Next Class has really shed a new light on the beautiful, intelligent, and athletic young woman she is. - Expanding on my above point, I also liked Frankie's point of view as well. She did not have cruel intentions, but what she still did was wrong. In no way is she a bad person and she is still a sweetheart <3 It was nice to see her educating herself and being more thoughtful and open towards the world. Also, love Jankie. - Grace also recieved good development and it was nice seeing things from her point of view for a change. Not to mention, I do ship Zace. She brings out the good in Zig, but unfournately Zig doesn't currently see the potential they have. To be honest, I completely understand her lashing out at Maya. It is highly indicative that Grace has been conditioned to think that she can't attract guys. Her best friend is the eptiome of what guys look for and she's jealous of that. Zig, a guy whom she's secretly been harboring a crush so long for, was obsessed with her best friend and just doesn't see Grace as his type. Regardless, I'm still rooting for these two. - Ugh. Triles. Just...no. HOWEVER, despite Miles not recieving that many sole plots this season, I noticed how mature he's become. Him giving advice to Zoe, Frankie, and Hunter highlights this, in that he is rising above all of his baggage and lending whatever kind of support he can to those experiencing baggage. - I have a soft spot for Hunter. It's good and realistic to see that Hunter's mental illness is not completely gone yet and it takes time for these things to allievate. Also, I don't really care much for Hael, but if it's canon, I don't have a problem. know there's more to address, but I'm tired of typing lol. Overall, outstanding season.